


vday exchange

by deathbyspice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspice/pseuds/deathbyspice





	vday exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vancreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/gifts).



HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! <3


End file.
